1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blades for carpet and tile floor stripping machines and more particularly to an angled shank blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of floor stripping machines. In one type the blades engaging the floor are angled downward and have a large force pushing down on the blade so that it engages the floor at an angle and strips the ceramic tiles, carpet, tile, adhesives and other material from the floor. The blade tips dull quickly and have to be changed frequently.
Another type of floor stripping machine has a blade resting on the floor like a plow with a pushing force applied behind the blade parallel to the floor. However it is difficult to keep the blade flat on the floor and the blade will ride up over the material to be stripped.
In other blades the blade head would interfere with the material being lifted off the floor and increase the amount of energy needed to propel the floor stripping machine.
Prior blades for floor stripping machines would have a large angle of taper after the cutting edge requiring an excessive amount of force to lift the material off the floor. Other blades would have a small taper but would be too thin to keep the blade from vibrating and bending thus the blade tip would bend and engage the floor cutting downward into the flooring or cutting upward into the material rather than skive the material from the floor. Further the bottom surface of the blade would snake up and down wasting energy and presenting the floor with a not smooth blade surface, which increases the energy needed to push the blade along the floor.